percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Prologue: The Rise of the Emperor
Disclaimer ﻿I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, nor do I own any part of the Heroes of Olympus series. This is an entirely a work of fiction, not written for profit. The characters that are not in the original Percy Jackson series are mine, however. Prologue: The Rise of the Emperor ﻿Mark Uwriy is a 20 year old child of Vulcan. He has a pretty solid life with the children of Rome and, with the recent completion of the Second Titan war, he is helping create a fort on Mount Othrys to serve as a warning post in case the Titans tried to rise up against the gods again. However, a greater threat looms on the horizon. Jason Grace, Preator of the First Legion has dissapeared, the sacred ground of the Wolf house has been labled off limits by Lupa, and Mark has been plagued by dreams of Rome burning. Characters Mark "The Jabberwokk" Uwriy A child of Vulcan at the Roman Camp Half-Blood who, unusally enough, has reached the age of 20. He has experienced many quests, starting when he was around 9 years of age. He is skilled with a gladius, as well as a unique stile of shield combat. His weapons are hidden in the form of twin bracers, Ignus and Glacius. Each bracer can transform into a gladius, or a shield with a blade at the end that is shaped like an arrowhead. His other magical item is a coat he made by weaving bronze with Imperial gold and dieing it black, it contains four pockets, two of which can hold any amount of almost any item. Sean Viator Sean is a child of Mercury at the Roman Camp Half-Blood who is about 19 years of age. He is also Mark's best friend. They have done almost every quest together, the only exception being certain legion specific rights of passage. He has feelings for Anna Sola, but is not quite sure how to express them with her. He has had no problem expressing similar feelings to any other girl. His fighting style uses duel gladii and a curved shield strapped to his back. His magical items include his magical sword Whiplink that was created by Mark, a ring that turns into a gauntlet that lets him hit with the strength of a giant, and a pair of shoes that not only let him run even faster than he normally can, but also fly. Anna Sola Anna is a child of the Roman Apollo at the Roman Camp Half-Blood who is also 19 years old. She is great friends with Mark and Sean. She was always the third member on quests that she was able to go on with them. She has feelings for Sean Viator, but is having difficulty expressing them to her, a problem she has had with everyone she has ever gotten close to. She prefers to use a bow in a fight, but is able to use the gladius Mark made for her called Sola. Her magical Items include a bracelet on her left hand that becomes a bow; a ring on her right hand that, when it touches a bow string, creates arrows of fire; another bracelet that goes on her right hand and provides illumination; and a bag that has three pockets, two of which provide medical supplies, and the third which she can store 9 objects of any size. All of these are gifts from her father for quests she has accomplished. Chapters Chapter 1: I Make a Friend Chapter 2: I Walk Through Fire Chapter 3: I Dream a Dream Chapter 4: Growlz Leads the Way Chapter 5: The Emperor in the Arena Chapter 6: We Break the Labyrinth Chapter 7: Wander with a Pro Chapter 8: The Nest Finds Us Chapter 9: We Meet a Child of Endurance Chapter 10: Beware the Jabberwokk My Son Chapter 11: We Cause a Bird to Explode Chapter 12: The Mist Plays Tricks Chapter 13: Who Are You Again? The Earthen Emperor ﻿The continuation of Mark "The Jabberwokk" Uwriy's adventures can be found at The Earthen Emperory Trilogy. Book 1: The Stolen Shield Book 2: To Save a Giant Book 3: The Fall of an Emperor Related Pages ﻿The Prophecies (Warning Spoilers) Characters (Warning Spoilers) Locations, Monsters, and Magical Items (Warning Spoilers) Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Vulcan Category:Jabberwokk Category:Children of Apollo Category:Children of Mercury Category:The Stolen Shield Category:Index Page Category:The Rise of the Emperor